


Besotted Soulmates

by Nnoitra



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, here i am at 2 am again, rated t for their talk at the end this time...., sequel to sentiment soulmates, they have a discussion on their relationship and yuri is a very supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Yuri decides this is the best Comp he's ever gone to.[Sequel to Sentiment Soulmates]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Sentiment Soulmates (go read from the beginning of my soulmates series).

Yuri was pretty much vibrating with excitement at the competition he was competing at in an hour. Not only was he competing against his soulmate Minami, but his Grandpa was able to come watch this time. This competition was being held in Hungary, this time, at the Ifjabb Ocskay Gábor Ice Hall. He wasn't sure what the name translated to, but he was very excited. As soon as he was off the plane with his Grandpa they caught the bus to the Ice Hall, chatting happily along the way. Once they arrived at the Ice Hall, the first thing he noticed was the layout where he'd be skating. It seemed to be a hockey arena, rather than an Ice Rink for professional skating, but at least he room to do his new program. 

 

He quickly saw Yakov seated in the front of one of the nearby stands, chatting to a few people. Chris was here as well to compete, and was currently being lectured by his coach. Yuri silently prayed that he wouldn't get off on the ice again, it was weird to see it on the big viewing screen above the stands. He had a few minutes until Minami's program started, and he could see him across the stadium putting on his skates and being given a pep talk by his coach. He seemed really focused so Yuri decided he'd give Minami some space until after his program. 

 

Finally Minami's name is called and he skates out onto the ice, looking around himself. Before he gets into position to start his routine, he spots Yuri standing at the edge of the Rink, with a small double thumbs up for good luck. Minami smiles and gets into position, confidence restored. As soon as the music started, Yuri hadn't recognized it at all. He only knew it's name because of the announcer telling everyone what Minami was skating too. It was a song called Posin' 'Til Closin', by Heatwave. Yuri put 'google them' on his to do list for tomorrow. Watching Minami's program made him realize just how much of an amazing skater the boy was, being able to skate to a song Yuri himself didn't think he could have skated to. 

 

Yuri was glad he was going to be skating towards the end, rather being first to skate, because it gave him time to go over and see Minami. When Minami's program ended, everyone erupt into louder cheers, clapping and yelling, throwing things onto the ice as offerings.  _Everyone loves him_ , Yuri smiles to himself. Minami went off to the kiss and cry, while Yuri went to wait for him to come out of it. As soon as he saw Minami leave, he ran up to him. Minami saw Yuri and ran towards him, throwing his arms around his neck. 

 

"Yuri! Did you like my program!?" Minami squeaked. 

 

"Yeah, I loved it." Yuri replied, placing his hands on Minami's waist. "Can't wait to see your free skate tomorrow." 

 

"I can't wait to see your program, too, Yuri." Minami grins. 

 

 _That tooth of his really stands out when he grins,_ Yuri thinks to himself as he eyes the miniature fang. "Well, I hope you like it."

 

"Picture?" Minami asks, grinning still. 

 

Yuri nods, "Of course." 

 

Minami holds up the camera and takes the picture, smiling up at Yuri. 

 

"So this is your soulmate, huh, Yuri?" A gruff voice interrupts, and Yuri looks over his shoulder at his grandpa.

 

"Y-yeah. Grandpa, this is Minami. He's my soulmate." Yuri smirks, "Minami, this is my grandpa."

 

Minami breaks away from the hug and holds his hand out for Yuri's grandpa to shake, "Pleased to meet you! I've heard a lot of nice things from Yuri about you!" Minami squeaks, giving a little bow as Yuri turns away all embarrassed. 

 

"Haha, that's good to hear. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Minami. Now, I can't stay for long, I'm going to go pick up coffee from the cafe down the road. You two be good and don't go getting into mischief." Yuri's grandpa says, turning to leave while waving at the two boys. 

 

"We've got about half an hour until my program, which means I have to get changed soon. Since you've done your program, you probably want to take off your skates and get changed, right? Come on, let's go to the change rooms." Yuri says, leading Minami by the hand to go in the direction of the change rooms. 

 

"Wait, I have to grab my clothes first!" Minami says, rushing off to where he and his coach were sitting. Yuri waited by the change rooms for Minami to return. 

 

Together they went in, Yuri went to the closest available change room to slip into his costume, while Minami just changed clothes by the large mirror in the corner of the room. When he was done, he waited for Yuri to come out of the change room and when he did, he went straight over to Minami. 

 

"Hey, could you zip me up? I can't quiet get it." Yuri muttered. 

 

"Yeah sure. Turn around." Minami says. Yuri turns around and Minami zips him up. 

 

Yuri turns back around and slides a hand to the back of Minami's neck, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Minami's hands clutch gently at the fabric of Yuri's costume, careful not to tear it. This kiss is different from their other one, it's slow and loving; despite being completely inexperienced from both sides. Yuri brings his other hand up to gently cup Minami's cheek. Minami lets go of Yuri's costume to slide his arms around the other boys neck. They kiss like this for a few minutes before they hear the door banging open and they break the kiss to stare at the newcomer.

 

It's Chris, and he's still got the last remnants of sweat from his program. "Hey, you two lovebirds better get back out there, Yuri's about to be called." 

 

"Shit." Yuri says, he and Minami run from the change room back to Yakov so Yuri can quickly jump into his skates. 

 

Just two minutes later, Yuri is called on to the ice. Minami wishes him luck, and he goes out there to start his program. He skates to song that he used to like when he was a lot younger, but his mind has gone blank and can't remember the name of it, despite being told by the announcer. His program and ends and skates off to the kiss and cry. He gets his points and is pleased to note that he is so far in the lead, Minami a close second. As soon as Yuri leaves the kiss and cry he chucks off his skates and goes over to see Minami. 

 

"Hey, Minami, did you like my program?" Yuri asks excitedly. 

 

Minami nods furiously, "Yeah, I did! You were amazing, Yuri! By the way, I was talking to Yakov and he said it was ok if we all had dinner down at the restaurant after this!" 

 

Yuri grins, "Yeah? Sounds pretty good. I'm starving." 

 

                         **[Later] {next day after the free skate}**

  
"I had a lot of fun seeing you again." Minami says, leaning his head against Yuri's shoulders. 

 

"Yeah, same." Yuri replies, his arms wrapped loosely around Minami's waist. 

 

"Let's get going, Yuri. We have to get back to the hotel, the one we're at right now has curfew rules." Yakov says quietly, not wanting to ruin whatever mood was happening at that moment. 

 

Yuri nods at Yakov who goes to wait by the rental car. Turning back to Minami, he smiles and asks, "Picture time?" 

 

Minami nods, and this time Yuri is the one to pull out his phone and snap the picture of them. As soon as the phone is back in his pocket, Minami stands on his toes to kiss Yuri's lips. Yuri kisses back instantly. After a few seconds they break apart, their breaths mingling. Yuri gives a chaste kiss to Minami before heading over to where Yakov is waiting, and climbing into the back of the car. 

 

"Hey, we'll meet again soon. The holiday season is nearing so I'll make sure I'll have free time for us to spend together." Yuri says, watching Minami's face change from a smile to grin. 

 

"I'll be looking forward to it. Have a safe trip, Yuri!" Minami yells as the car starts to pull away, Yuri giving a Minami a goodbye wave. 

 

**[Yuri, Minami]**

**[to Minami]:** I arrived safely, don't worry. 

 **[Minami]:** ah thats good to hear!! i just want to go over there and kiss you all night! >///<

 **[to Minami]:** that sounds nice right now

 **[Minami]:** maybe next time we could... 

 **[Minami]:** you know,

 **[to Minami]:**????? 

 **[Minami]:** aHHH nvm nvm >0< im too embarrassed to say it anywayys

 **[to Minami]:** are you talking about sex?

 **[Minami]:** uuuuuummmmm yeah i was <<' ajdhgfjgsfjsjhg i just feel weird saying it

 **[to Minami]:** you're 17 years old and you cant handle saying the word sex?

 **[to Minami]:** you're so cute it's unbelievable

 **[Minami]:** so ... youre not opposed to the idea??? o//o

 **[to Minami]:** not really, i wouldnt mind if it was you

 **[to Minami]:** having sex, that is 

 **[Minami]:** wouldnt you feel weird doing it .... with me tho??? since in ur country the age of consent is 16 but ur only 15

 **[to Minami]:** you know, Minami, i feel more weird over the fact you look like you're 11

 **[to Minami]:** besides, if we have sex in France we're both legal so it doesn't matter

 **[Minami]:** r u implying that we fly  to france just to do it   ?? ??? ? ? ? ??  thats dedication lmao

 **[Minami]:** but it will probably make us feel better about it! if im even ready to uh... do it. tbh im not sure if i am tho

 **[to Minami]:** hey, if you're not ready that's ok. i'll wait until you are

 **[Minami]:** thank u so much Yuri <3 

 **[to Minami]:** I can feel myself falling for you just a little bit more every time we talk, Minami.

 **[Minami]:** ohh, you make me blush with every word out of your mouth 0///0 im so glad ur my soulmate.

 **[to Minami]:** :) 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking there will be two more parts to this before I start thinking about my Viktor / Yuuri soulmates series.


End file.
